tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Return
The Return jest pierwszym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis KATHERINE POWRÓCIŁA Z ZEMSTĄ - Tej samej nocy co w zeszłym finale sezonu, Elena przyjeżdża do domu, by odkryć koszmar jakim jest los wujka Johna oraz Jeremy’ego. W szpitalu Szeryf Forbes jest pocieszana przez Matta, Bonnie i Damona podczas oczekiwania na wieści odnośnie tego, czy Caroline przeżyje wypadek samochodowy. Po mylącej rozmowie z Eleną na temat wydarzeń z ostatniej nocy, Damon jest pierwszy, który zdaje sobie sprawę, że Katherine powróciła. Przybycie Katherine wysyła Stefana i Damona na ścieżkę, by dowiedzieć się czego ona chce, dlaczego wróciła i jak dużym zagrożeniem jest dla ludzi, których kochają. Tymczasem nadal podnosząc się po śmierci ojca, Tyler jest zaskoczony kiedy jego uroczy i tajemniczy wuj, Mason Lockwood, przybywa do rodziny. Streszczenie Elena znajduje w kuchni zakrwawionego John’a. Ten daje jej znaki, że ktoś za nią stoi, jednak ona nikogo tam nie zauważa. Postanawia jednak być czujna, zabiera ze sobą nóż i sprawdza dom. Biegnie do pokoju Jeremy'ego, gdzie orientuje się, że wypił on krew wampira i chciał się zabić. W efekcie jednak mu się to nie udało. Stefan zostaje by pilnować Jeremy'ego, ponieważ krew Anny nie opuściła jeszcze jego organizmu. Caroline po wypadku trafia do szpitala, nie wiadomo czy wyzdrowieje. W szpitalu zjawia się Damon, wysuwa propozycję, że może pomóc wyzdrowieć Caroline, dając jej trochę swojej krwi. Bonie przekonuje Elenę, że to jedyna możliwość by ich przyjaciółka wyzdrowiała. Dzięki krwi Damona, Caroline wraca do zdrowia. Damon rozmawia z Eleną o ich wspólnym pocałunku, ale ta niczego nie rozumie i mówi, że nie miało to miejsca. W rozmowie z Jenną również Elena zaprzecza, że rozmawiała z nią wieczorem. Demon orientuje się, że wróciła Katherine. Szeryf Forbes prosi Damona, by zbadał przyczynę śmierci burmistrza. Katherine próbuje zwieść Stefana podszywając się po Elenę, ale ten nie daje się nabrać na jej sztuczki. Elena dowiaduje się, że do miasta wróciła Katherine i się podszywa pod nią. U Lockwoodów trwa spotkanie znajomych po śmierci burmistrza Lockwooda. Nieoczekiwanie zjawia się brat burmistrza, wujek Tylera – Mason. Elena i Stefan odwiedzają w szpitalu John’a by dowiedzieć się co sprowadza Katherine do miasta. Niestety John nie chce im wyjawić prawdy. Do domu Lockwoodów przychodzi Katherine. Wszyscy poza braćmi Salvatore myślą, że to Elena. Bonnie rozmawia z Katherine. Gdy dziewczyna dotyka wampirzycy, to orientuje się z kim ma do czynienia. Gdy Bonnie upewnia się, że to nie Elena, Katherine ją atakuje. Z opresji wyciąga ją Stefan. Stefan rozmawia z Katherine, mówi jej, że nigdy jej nie kochał, ponieważ był przez nią zauroczony i nie było to prawdziwe uczucie. Katherine przychodzi do domu Salvatorów, próbuje omotać Damona. Gdy on pyta co do niego naprawdę czuła, ona mówi mu, że nigdy go nie kochała i chodziło tylko o Stefana. Pijany Damon zjawia się u Eleny. Rozmowa z nią doprowadza go do furii. Gdy do pokoju wchodzi Jeremy, Damon skręca mu kark. Okazuje się jednak, że brat Eleny miał na palcu pierścień od Johna. Tyler wpada w szał, uspokaja go Mason. Mówi mu, że takie zachowanie to przekleństwo ich rodziny. Do szpitala przychodzi Katherine i zabija Caroline. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman © Postacie cykliczne *Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes * Susan Walters jako Carol Lockwood *David Anders jako John Gilbert Postacie gościnne *Taylor Kinney jako Mason Lockwood Soundtrack *Gemma Hayes - Out of Our Hands *Piano Tribute Players - How To Save A Life *Piano Tribute Players - Breakeven (Falling to Pieces) *Hurts - Wonderful Life *Mads Langer - The River Has Run Wild *One Republic & Sara Bareilles - Come Home Cytaty Katherine: Jednego z was nabrałam. ---- Elena: Ktoś zaprosił Katherine do środka. Co robić? Damon: Przeprowadzić się. ---- Damon: Całowaliśmy się. Stefan: Jak to? Damon: Dotknęliśmy się ustami i wiesz... ---- Damon: To Katherine, ona uwielbia gierki. Nie myśl, że ją przejrzysz. ---- Damon: Przebijemy ją, urwiemy jej łeb. Coś epickiego. Zobaczy się. ---- Stefan: Co tutaj robisz? Katherine: Może się stęskniłam? ---- Katherine: Żadnych zasad. Nie pamiętasz? Żadnych zasad. ---- Damon: Jesteś zaskoczona, że Cię pocałowałem? Elena: Nie, tylko, że pomyślałeś, że odwzajemniłabym pocałunek. ---- Stefan: '''Nie zmieniłaś się. '''Katherine: W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. Jesteś silniejszy, groźniejszy, seksowny. Stefan: Nie flirtuj, nie jestem Damonem. ---- Stefan: Prawda jest taka, że zostałaś kłamliwą, samotną manipulatorką. Cokolwiek Cię sprowadza, wynoś się z miasta. A jak nie wyrwę Ci serce. Katherine: Wiesz dlaczego wróciłam? Wróciłam dla Ciebie. Stefan: Kłopot w tym, że Cię nienawidzę. Katherine: Nienawidzisz? Tak się zaczynają wielkie miłości. ---- Damon: Odwagi. Wściekła eks szaleje. ---- Katherine: Nikt mnie tu nie chce. Damon: Nie dąsaj się. W twoim wieku nie przystoi. Katherine: Auć. ---- Katherine: Pocałuj mnie albo zabij. (...) Mój słodki, niewinny Damon. ---- Katherine: Przekażesz wiadomość. Caroline: Jaką wiadomość? Katherine: Gra rozpoczęta. ---- Katherine: Jeszcze się nie poznałyśmy. Jestem Katherine. Bonnie: Wiem, kim jesteś. Katherine: Oczywiście. Jesteś jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, prawda? Składam do kupy życie Eleny. Isobel mówiła, że to istna łamigłówka. Wiem, kim są Jenna i Jeremy, poznałam jej rozkosznego byłego, Matta, zadurzonego w Caroline, a teraz ciebie - nienawidzącą wampirów czarownicę Bennet. Dobrze mi poszło? Galeria tr001.jpg tr002.jpg tr003.jpg tr004.jpg tr005.jpg tr006.jpg tr007.jpg tr008.jpg tr009.jpg tr010.jpg tr011.jpg tr012.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 2